Say something
by Haunted-and-innocent
Summary: Aunque Sam lo negará por todos los medios posibles y hasta de así misma: sabía que ese día esperaba que Freddie dijera algo, que la detuviera, que le permitiera llorar en su hombro, que le permitiera golpearlo por haberla engañado y que la besara nuevamente. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. "Di algo" lloraba dentro de su mente. "Por favor, di algo" Drabble, Seddie.


**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DAN SCHNEIDER. LA TRAMA ES MÍA. SAY SOMETHING ES DE A GREAT BIG WORLD Y CHRISTINA AGUILERA.**

_Dedicado a Potch. Espero que algún día leas esto y me digas si te gusta ^^ ¡Te quiero!_

**_Disfruten la lectura :)_**

**Say something**

En el momento que sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta, Sam estaba terminando de guardar una caja debajo de su cama, estaba muy ensimismada con sus pensamientos además la radio sonaba muy fuerte como para escuchar rápidamente los golpes. No se llevaría mucho de sus cosas ya que después podría venir por ellas.. o quizás nunca pero esa posibilidad no la quería pensar en esos momentos. Así que se sorprendió momentáneamente cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta: ya se había ido a despedir de sus amigos, ¿quién más sería?

Y cuando la abrió se sorprendió mucho más cuando vio que era Freddie así que bufó y lo miró intentando que la furia no traspasara más allá de ella porque si no, no sabría de lo que era capaz.

—¿Se te ofrece algo Benson?—dijo, abriendo la puerta y el castaño entró sin dudarlo ni un segundo, con mucha confianza como si fuera su casa. Algo que extrañó demasiado a Sam.

—Dime que no es cierto que sí te irás—soltó enfadado. La rubia notó que él tenía una pequeña incipiente barba de dos días y la extrañó mucho más, hasta le dieron ganas de preguntarle si tenían algún problema porque la descolocó a un nivel que la hizo no responder a la pregunta que le hizo su.. amigo—. ¿Ahora estás sorda?

Sam frunció el ceño y gruñó.

—Que no te quiera contestar es otra cosa —abrió la puerta en una clara señal de "vete" pero Freddie al parecer, se enfadó más porque ignoró que puso su vida en riesgo cuando le cerró la puerta y le agarró el brazo bruscamente. Sam había olvidado lo fuerte que se volvió–y lo confirmó su pequeño vistazo a su brazo y que estuvo tentada a tocar como hace días atrás.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Deja de apretarme con tus estúpidas manos Benson o..

—Que más daño me puedes hacer—le escupió y Freddie no pudo evitar golpearse mentalmente al oír como su voz sonaba rota. Sam tragó en grueso, no se lo esperaba—. ¿Cómo es eso de qué te vas a quién sabe dónde? Creí que habíamos quedado que no te irías.

Sam no pudo aguantarlo, apretó fuertemente los dientes y entonces agarró el brazo de Freddie y con un movimiento lo empujó haciendo que Freddie cayera en el sofá más próximo a ellos.

—Lo sé todo animal—escupió. Su voz sonaba tan llena de rencor que hasta su mirada se oscureció por completo. A Freddie le recordó en los tiempos en los que aún no existía iCarly y cuando no eran tan unidos como antes, cuando Sam era capaz de hacer de todo. Y mucho más—. Lo sé todo estúpido—lo último, Sam no pudo evitarlo decir con voz rota y llorosa. Estaba a punto de llorar llena de la rabia y más cuando observó como las facciones de él cambiaban a uno de comprendimiento y dolor. Así que se volteó a espaldas a él. Pero si no hubiera volteado, habría alcanzado a ver el brillo de lágrimas en los ojos de Freddie.

Ella sabía que Carly y él se besaron.

Pero eso conllevaba más porque hace menos de dos semanas, Sam había desaparecido por un tiempo para luego soltarles en una reunión en el departamento de Spencer que se iba a mudar: no sabía en dónde pero lo único que quería era conocer nuevas personas y tener un tiempo para sí misma. Algo contradictorio que al instante Spencer y Gibby saltaron para intentar convencerla de lo contrario.

A Sam le dio un poco de sentimiento ver como ellos querían llorar y más con la reciente despedida de Carly. Spencer había alegado que ella era lo único que le quedaba de su hermana y que al verla le recordaba muchísimo. Gibby había admitido que no quería perder a otra mejor amiga pero lo que le lastimó un poco el orgullo es que Freddie se había quedado callado. Mirándola casi imperturbable. Así que después de casi una hora discutiendo, habían llegado al acuerdo de que si Sam se iba, al menos tenían que visitarlos cada dos meses y la dejaron irse hasta que tuvieran una buena despedida ya que Sam había insistido en que quería irse lo más pronto posible.

Cuando terminó la "despedida" Spencer le había contado que se llevará algunas cosas de Carly o que tuviera ella en el cuarto de su hermana. Lo que no esperaba es que la estuviera esperando Freddie y menos espero que cuando ella cerrará la puerta, él casi se lanzará hacia Sam y la abrazará como nunca antes había sido abrazada. Hasta casi la estaba exprimiendo pero lo que hizo que se congelara fue cuando él empezó a repartir besos por su cuello para después mirarla con súplica.

—Necesito hacer esto—lo intentó convencer Sam pero en ese momento sonaba casi como una pobre excusa. Freddie no dijo nada más, solo la apretó un poco más y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica—. No podemos..

—¿Y por qué no?—la contraatacó Freddie. Sam suspiró.

—Tu no me quieres, es solo algo..

El castaño en ese momento no pensaba, lo único que se oía por su mente era un "No la dejes ir, haz lo que sea". El solo verla ir le dolía tanto el corazón.

—No he dejado de pensar de ti. No he pensado en nadie más—le soltó. Sam cerró los ojos tentada a romperle la boca a besos y decir que ella tampoco pero había recordado que hasta él mismo le dijo que le gustaba Carly.

—No me gusta que jueguen conmigo Benson. Y sobre todo tú—agregó con saña pero el chico la apretó mucho más y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Así que sin decir nada más, la besó. La besó con un cariño y amor que él creía desaparecido y ella lo besó con una desesperación que no creía tener. Freddie gimió contra su boca al sentir como la chica empezaba a recorrer su pecho y más cuando un dedo estaba jugando con un botón.

Así que se la jugó: bajó mucho más de donde él siempre había llegado casi acabando sus caderas y además la sintió sonreír encima de su boca y no pudo soltar:

—Te amo.

Y sintió algo renacer en él cuando ella le dijo:

—Yo también te amo.

Pero ese fue solo un mero recuerdo cruel. Un latigazo de dolor que pasó por la mente de los dos en ese momento en el que Sam le escupió que lo sabía: que Freddie le había mentido. De una manera tan dolorosa que hasta creyó que su amistad nunca se recuperaría del modo del que eran antes.

Por qué hace apenas un par de días, cuando tenía su burbuja de amor en su máximo esplendor y sentía que nada podía derrotarla fue cuando ocurrió. Le contó a Carly lo que había pasado-le contó que habían vuelto y que él le dijo que nunca había dejado de pensar en ella, no más detalles claro está. Pero la descolocó de inmediato que Carly rompiera a llorar llena de culpabilidad y después le confesará que en el día que se fue Freddie y ella se besaron.

Sí: se gritaron muchas cosas por teléfono y Sam también creía que no se volvería recuperar de algo así y por eso y ahora con mucha más convicción decidió irse.

Freddie apretó mucho más el rostro. Sentía que se estaba poniendo más y más rojo y que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar.

—Nunca quise esto—soltó en un murmullo. Sam aún estaba a espaldas de él y el silencio era pesado, lo único que lo interrumpía era la nostalgia canción que pasaba por la radio. Vio a la rubia negar con la cabeza y empezar a dirigirse a su cuarto; Freddie la siguió casi inconsciente.

"Say something I'm giving up on you, I'll be the one if you want me too, anywhere I would have followed you. _Diga algo que me estoy dando por vencido por ti. Yo seré el único si tú me quieres también. Donde quiera yo te hubiera seguido_."

Cuando llegó un ramalazo de dolor llegó a su corazón al ver que la habitación estaba casi vacía. Aun podía ver la habitación llena cuando hacia video llamadas con ella o cuando iba a visitarla cuando eran novios.

Y sin decirle nada más, viendo con dolor que al parecer le valía más su traición que el amor que según le tenía a él porque seguía empacando como si Freddie no estuviera ahí. Sam necesitaba que dijera algo. Lo que fuera, que la detuviera, que le permitiera llorar en su hombro, que le permitiera golpearlo por haberla engañado y que la besara nuevamente.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. "Di algo" lloraba dentro de su mente. "Por favor, di algo"

Y cuando sintió a Freddie moverse casi pegado a su espalda y después suspirarle en la nuca para después irse no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

—Di algo, maldita sea—suplicaba. Su voz sonaba distorsionada por las lágrimas—. Por favor.

Porque Sam estaba tan enclaustrada consigo misma que quería ser rescatada pero al parecer, el que siempre creyó como su caballero andante se había convertido en un fiero dragón que le hacía guardia en el calabozo en donde se encontraba.

La suave melodía la acompañó en sus momentos de dolor. Un dolor que no desapareció hasta después de muchos más años de lo que ella pensaba.

Pero se fue. Eso era lo importante.

.

.

.

Freddie rodó los ojos al ver que la escuela enfrente de él estaba casi vacía hasta que con hastío, prendió la radio de su carro y fue cuando por fin llegó. Pudo sentir como una sonrisa se le escapa pero no quería porque quería aparentar seriedad.

—Sebástian Benson—el chico que se estaba acomodando en el asiento del copiloto lo miró con el rostro ahora enrojecido—. ¿Se puede saber por qué me hiciste esperar y que además me estás haciendo llegar dos horas más tarde de lo que sales? ¿Por qué te castigaron de nuevo?

Cuando miró bien a su hijo se dio cuenta lucía triste y casi como desamparado.

—Solo.. tengo un mal día es todo—Sebástian se encogió de hombros pero no pudo disimular como cerraba los ojos con dolor. Al instante Freddie se quitó el cinturón y le dirigió toda su atención. Miró el cabello casi negro de su hijo y sus ojos castaños como los de él. Todos decían que era su copia exacta a esa edad y no podía estar más orgulloso de eso.

—O me cuentas a mí—empezó, alzando una ceja—. O le cuentas a tu madre.

Sebástian sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo. Su madre era un poco.. agresiva en esos asuntos. Así que agarrando aire -y un poco de valor- le contó a su padre el problema que había tenido en la garganta por semanas hasta casi meses.

—Me gusta alguien—soltó y espero la regañina voz de su padre lógico diciéndole "Estás haciendo un show para nada.." Pero cuando vio como los ojos de su padre brillaban pensó que tal vez se estaba acordando de su mamá porque estaba poniendo cara de baboso. Sebástian no creía que su padre amará o amó a otra persona que no fuera su madre, se veían tan a complementados..

—Muy bien hijo, pero no creo que eso sea todo ¿o sí?—Bien, su padre seguía siendo tan lógico y perceptivo como siempre aunque su rostro se había tornado melancólico.

Sebástian negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, no es todo—dijo y agregó al instante:—. Pero alguien la está pretendiendo...—Freddie asintió y le puso una mano en su hombro—. Papá, no quiero perderla..

"And I will swallow my pride, you're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye. _Y voy a tragarme mi orgullo, tú eres a quien amo y estoy diciendo adiós."_

La melodía inundó el carro, de una canción que Freddie no había escuchado en años. Sus ojos involuntariamente se llenaron de lágrimas e intentaba parpadear para eliminarlas y centrarse en su hijo. Él lo miraba expectante y con eso y tal vez algo más decidió que Sebástian no cometería el mismo error que él.

**—Dile—dijo con voz ronca—. Dile lo que sientes hijo, abrázala, bésala todo lo que puedas pero por ningún motivo la dejes ir. Jamás.  
**  
Sebástian asintió un poco asustado por el tono imperativo, casi desesperado con el que le había hablado su padre así que intentó evitar su mirada viendo por la ventana pero entonces algo lo congeló.

—Ahí está ella—murmuró casi sin aliento, mirándola como si fuera lo más precioso que había visto.

Freddie lo miró con decisión.

—Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes—lo alentó. Sebástian asintió y abrió la puerta decidido hablarle: tal vez no hoy le declararía su amor pero él sabía que pronto, muy pronto.. Y antes de que se fuera a hablar con ella, la curiosidad de su padre habló:

—¿Cuál de todas es ella?—dijo mientras se cambiaba al lado del copiloto para poder observar en la ventana. Su hijo le sonrió y le señaló con la cabeza.

—Ella, se llama Jennette Thompson-Puckett— y después cerró la puerta dirigiéndose ahora hacia la chica del que estaba enamorado desde hace años y cuando Freddie la vio no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. Era ella. Era la hija de Sam. Aun y si no le hubiera dicho su nombre lo habría sabido porque era la réplica exacta de Sam, su cabello rubio y sus llameantes ojos azules.

"Nunca la dejes ir" pensó Freddie con dolor. "No seas como yo y _di algo_"

Eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

FIN.


End file.
